ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
OFIBTY Memories
As you may see, some of us have been saying the wiki is dead. People are being pesimistic...talking about this wikis end. This is why the OFIBTY Memories has been created. This is a collection of moments (maybe not happy ones) but moments that have made this wiki what it is today. The Beginning Saturday October 27th 2012, The Glee Project Wiki Chat was flooded for the first time in months. Tyler, Manuel, Delilah, Viv, Ellie, Emmett, Tom, Mau, Justin and other people were talking, and Tyler, came up with the idea of an own wiki. We started with the planning, and came up with names, like TGP Wiki Famiy, Our Family, and Tyler came up with the name "Our Family Is Better Than Yours". Tyler created the wikia and we voted for admins and chat mods. Manuel turned to be Bureau, Sam and Mau were sysops, and Eloise and Emmett were chat mods. This is how it all started. Chat Moments & User of the Week After a few weeks of being at our new home, Tyler said something (you don't want to know what) in Korean. People laughed and Emmett came up with the idea of the Chat Moments: Screenshots of funny moments on chat. Then we started voting for them and created the User of the Week. Jacks and Aces and the Writing Fever Jacks and Aces by Ellie was the first story written on this wiki, and after the success it had, many people started writing stories and fanfictions. Our First Drama On November 3rd 2012, Sam went crazy, she started banning admins, swearing, and being just...bad. In the end, Its now one of the funniest memories we have here, and maybe that was the reason that made us think about having actual rules and a council. Shan Arrives There is a new user on the Wiki: Shan. We met her at TGP Wiki, after being accused of being a spy from the Glee Wiki. Her original name was Smileo, but was known as ShoeyOTP. She eventually changed account and named it Coherenteve due to personal issues. Troll Attack On the very first days of the Wiki, many trolls started coming, including TGP Wiki stalkers. The thing is that there were links everywhere to our "secret" Wiki and random people followed them wand went into chat. It's still unknown if some were actually trolls or just pranks. Romance Fever: The Wiki Panedemic (Shoey) The first Wiki couple got together! Joey and Shan were joined in holy matrimony on 5th November 2012 by Nasia on chat. They unfortunately no longer live happily ever after together. Manuel's Drama Manuel, in order to teach Sam a lesson, pretended to be his sister, doing the exact same thing Sam did. Days after, the real drama began. He said he eould leave the wiki, He was furious for some reason and linked our Wiki at the Glee Wiki Chat. Later he said it was because of his ex-girlfriend's death. The next morning this was proven untrue and everyone was furious at him. The Stolen Fanfic and Glee Wiki Attack Brandon came up with the idea of a fanfic, and somehow, Gage found out about it. He started the fanfic at the Glee Wiki, claiming it as his own. Thos was just a spark that made the bomb explode, leading to an attack to the Glee Wiki. This turned out as a ban for both Manuel and Mau on that wiki. Confession Nights Confession Nights are nights in which we get to know each other better. We say the truth about things we have lied about, or simply things we didn't know about each other. In these nights, we got to know secrets about ourselves, and found out things in common. Usually these nights were emotional, and there were sometimes small fights. Truth or Dare A rude, sensual game of Truth or Dare was played on chat, which resulted in several explicit messages and blogs being posted, and the unfortunate banning of several members and removal of wiki rights. (Let's face it, It was really funny) The First Wiki Prom Tyler came up with the genius idea of a Wiki Prom, and soon the 2012/13 New Year Wiki Prom was official; a chaos emerged, with the girls picking prom dresses and jobs being sorted and songs being picked - the prom awards were also held, with Joey and Nasia scooping Prom King & Queen. Eloise and Emmett's Fallout Eloise originally decided to go to the prom with Emmett, but then she changed her mind as she wasn't comfortable with the idea of wiki-dating him, and told him that she wasn't going to go to the prom at all. He took it quite well, but then it emerged that Ellie was going to the prom with Tom, and was now wiki-dating him; this angered Emmett, and he posted several messages on Ellie's wall claiming he was angry and he didn't want to be friends with her. Thankfully, the two managed to mend their friendship, and now they are good friends again. Sam's Drama 2.0 Just as the wiki was recovering, another kink in the chain was discovered. Sam was known for being a trouble-maker, but now she had claimed that she was suffering from leukemia, and several members (not naming individuals) did not believe her. Then she went crazy on chat, swearing and screaming before insulting everyone she possibly could; her rage was ended by her plead to be banned. She was banned by two admins. The Silent Era For some reason, chat was suddenly abandoned for a few weeks, which annoyed everyone who wanted to talk to others. Manuel's Drama 2.0 Another drama occurred with Manuel, this one seriously creating a crack in the wiki's facade. Nobody on the wiki likes to talk about the incident (except Deli she don't give a fuck), yet the only thing out in the open is that Manuel is banned for a year. The First Gif War On Dec 26 2012, the very first gif war on this wiki was created by Nasia and Shan. Ever since, many users here have been participating in this fun game. Most of the wars started on Nasia's wall which lead to people calling it "The Gif Wall." OHSIBTY Makes a come-back After the long awaited new OHSIBTY episode (which was originally set to aie again back in January, but postponed due to technical issues, it was announce on 23rd February that it is set to air again that day). It was also announced on the same day, that a new member has been added to the writing team, that person confirming their add themselves and is one of the masterminds behind the storyline ideas. The story was later cancelled. Trolling Night On April 6th 2013, many from the OFIBTY chat decided to go and troll other chats and wikis. It started by trolling a Spanish chat, in which most of us got kicked or banned from, before moving on the unfortunately-empty Boobs wiki, then finally ending up at the Baby Names wiki, where it all got a bit nasty. Conflicts were resolved, though, and now everyone's happy. A Load of New Members In Spring 2013, we gained around four new members in two days - one of them by complete accident. Nina, Karla and Liz were invited, but the most unexpected turn occured when a member of the Hunger Games wiki, called Lily, invaded our chat to tell us off for spamming and trolling her wiki's chat. Instead of her leaving after a good old rage, she ended up making a page here and joining our community. A Loss Of Members On June 13th 2013, we lost our very first member of the wiki. A few more followed in the person's place, resulting in the death of the wiki. These members had either fully left, saying they might never come back again; and a few said they will be coming back, and some are not fully gone. These members who have fully left will be missed dearly, and are welcome back anytime with open arms. The Chat Era Between late 2013 and mid-2015 the wiki was mostly just visited by Brandon, Delilah, Justin, Shan, Tyler and later on Nina. During these times the wiki was more silent than ever before, with the contests, stories and everything else forgetten. Despite this, the few members left enjoyed their time on chat during this era that will not be forgetten. Sean then came along during August 2014 and soon became part of the family, during this time one of the main topics of discussion was Eurovision as well as several fanfictions. The rebirth of OFIBTY On 29 June 2015, some new members joined us and a few old ones returned. This is when the rebirth of the wiki started. Ever since this date, OFIBTY is starting to feel like it was when the Wiki first started, with a lot of new traditions returning such as The Users Challenge. This period of time is officially known as OFIBTY's Rebirth. Bloody Mary On 3 July 2015, Tyler invited a girl by the name of Mary to the Wiki due to the influx of new members we received. At first, Mary seemed harmless, albeit a little bit shy. Eventually Delilah and Nina discovered that something was very off with Mary based on the way she spoke in chat and that we'd constantly catch her caught in lies. It wasn't long before Justin, Sean, and Tyler all discovered something was off with her as well, and after she declared her love for Tyler we were freaked out. We began messing with her, telling hilarious lies she believed, were completely sarcastic with her, and before long she began asking us if we hated her. She then later cursed us out and said she's never coming back to the wiki. Delilah then blocked her with an expiry time set for a year. She is known to the wiki members as "Bloody Mary" and it's unknown if she'll return when her block runs out. She is arguably the strangest person to ever enter OFIBTY Wiki chat and 3 July will be known as "Bloody Mary Day" to the members of the Wiki. The Second Dark Ages After experiencing a revival, subsequent desolation, and a second revival during the summer of 2016, the wiki eventually faded into its second dark age. The period began during fall of 2016 and is the current era of the wiki. During this era, many former members stopped coming online and almost all of the fun contests have gone away permanently. Currently, the only people regularly visiting the wiki are Delilah, Nina, and Tyler, although all they do is chat and make wars regarding Big Brother, Eurovision, or beauty pageants. Occasionally Shan, Jai, and Nasia visit as well, but they rarely come on chat and don't stay for long. It is unknown if the wiki will ever come out from their second dark age, or if this is the wiki's last dying breath. Category:Our Family Is Better Than Yours Wiki